Ever the perfect host
by Tazzie24
Summary: Short sweet little fic; Erestor and Glorfindel gang up on Elrond much to Elrohir's pleasure, then my human OC pops up :)


It was just past noon, on a pleasant early spring day, that the Lord of Rivendell, his son and two advisors found the opportunity for a stroll through the airy halls of the Last Homely House, quietly enjoying the lull in their duties. With the coming of the spring there had been much to organise these past few weeks, and now that most of it had been taken care of the four elves strolled around pleasantly conversing, their graceful, relaxed movements sending their colourful silken robes into a gentle rustling with each step.  
"Do not forget my lord the two rangers are due to arrive just after dinner today to discuss trade deals for the coming spring," Erestor reminded.  
Elrond nodded. "Have them fed and rested beforehand; we can commence the discussions late afternoon."  
"I'll have Lindir prepare a room for them."  
Elrohir frowned. "Late afternoon? I'd have thought you'd want to get the trade deal done first."  
"As a host my first duty is to ensure my guests are well fed and rested," Elrond replied, reprimand lacing his words. He raised his eyebrows at his son. "Have I taught you nothing ion?"  
"Oh," Elrohir cast his eyes away bashfully. "Of course, my apologies."  
"Do not apologise young one," Glorfindel cut in as Elrond opened his mouth. The lord of Rivendell frowned at the golden haired warrior, wary of the glee sparking in his eyes. Sending a smirk his way, Glorfindel continued. "Your ada just wants a few hours to lock himself in his study and finish reading his book."  
Snapping his head to the side sharply, Elrond shot his friend a dark glare. "You know very well that is not true," he seethed. Unaware to him (but perfectly in Elrohir's line of sight) a small smile crept onto the ever stoic Erestor's face at the truth of Glorfindel's words and he turned his head away lest his mirth be discovered and Elrond's irritation turned to him. Elrohir raised his eyebrows at the scene if front of him, slowly beginning to enjoy it himself.  
Glorfindel barked a laugh. "Stop pretending! You put paperwork out on your desk to pretend you're working! I've caught you flinging the book into your desk drawer so many times when I've entered!"  
"Glorfindel!" Elrond cried in indignation, halting his step. He spun on his advisor. "That is because some of us don't have the decency to knock when entering!"  
"So you admit to it then?"  
"I never said that."  
Glorfindel's comeback was interrupted by a snort of laughter that escaped past Erestor's defences. All eyes turned to him.  
He cast an apologetic smile at Elrond. "I'm sorry mellon-nin, but you know it is true."  
Elrond's expression turned blank.  
Elrohir turned to his father, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. "Ada, I never knew you had such tricks up your sleeve."  
Glorfindel elbowed him. "Who do you think you and your brother are so mischievous after?"  
Elrond sighed. "You could at least not challenge my dignity in front of my children."  
"Who's challenging your dignity?"  
A young, dark-haired girl walked down the hallway towards the group of elves. She smiled in greeting.  
Elrohir's face lit up. "Jessica, you're back!" He exclaimed with a laugh, briskly walking towards her and scooping her into a hug, earning a gentle laugh from the girl. The three older elves shared knowing smiles with each other. The young human had quickly wormed her way into their hearts, especially the twins who treated her as their little sister. They slowly walked up to the duo.  
"What a fine observation Elrohir," Jessica teased as they let go.  
Elrond came to stop in front of her, reciprocating the smile she sent him. "Welcome back," he said, giving her arm an affectionate squeeze. "I trust the journey went well?"  
"Very well," she agreed, beaming. She turned her head towards one of the floor to ceiling open windows, bright gaze turning soft. "You can almost taste the spring riding on the wind," she said wistfully.  
Glorfindel followed her gaze. "Yes, it's a fine spring this year."  
"I trust the deals with the village went well?" Erestor inquired.  
She turned her head to him. "Yes, very well." Reaching around her waist she pulled a leather satchel full of scrolls to rest on her hip. "All that is needed now it for Elrond to review them." She glanced at the dark haired elf. "I'll leave them in your study."  
He nodded his thanks, and was about to move on when he stopped again. Casting a critical eye over the girl, he found her to be uninjured to his relief. Noticing she was still dressed in her 'ranger clothes', as the twins had lately taken to calling the outfit, he reconsidered her offer and with a small shake of his head reached for the satchel. "You've just returned; go eat and get cleaned up, I'll take them there myself."  
She smiled gratefully at him, unclasping the leather bag and handing it to him.  
Satisfied, Elrond moved onwards, his two advisors tailing behind him. "Go with her Elrohir, make sure she's well fed."  
Elrohir grinned, slightly bowing in jest as his father walked past. "Of course ada, I shall be ever the perfect host."  
The action gained him a hard look from his father and a snort of amusement from Glorfindel, who patted his shoulder as he walked past.  
Quickly catching onto what was going on, a large smirk crept onto Jessica's face and she called after Elrond innocently. "The deals aren't that pressing my Lord, feel at leisure to finish your book before you sit down to review them."  
Elrond's irritated sigh drifted down the hallway.


End file.
